Always His
by KaelynAnne
Summary: Snapshot moments in Brennan and Booth's relationship.
1. Attraction

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson

The first time Brennan realized she and Booth could be more than friends, they were sitting across from each other at their usual table and he had just described what it was like to truly make love. She couldn't make herself look away from him. She wanted to feel what he had just described and know that sense of connectedness and she wanted it with him.

"Show me."

He choked on his burger and quickly reached for his soda as she bit back a smile. "What?"

"Show me how to make love."

No other words were spoken as they left the diner, his hand in its customary place on the small of her back. They were quiet all the way back to his apartment where he spent the night showing her that it was possible to break the laws of physics.


	2. Afterglow

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hart Hanson.

She had expected the morning after to be awkward but it wasn't. Not even a little. As Brennan opened her eyes she realized that she had never felt this content before.

Beside her, Booth was waking up as well and he reflexively tightened his arms around her. "You okay, Bones?"

"Better than okay." She usually gave more extensive answers but her brain seemed to have taken a permanent hiatus after last night's activities and she couldn't think of a more eloquent way to phrase how she was feeling.

"No regrets?"

"None. You?"

"Never," he assured vehemently, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I could never regret making love with you, Temperance."

His words brought a smile to her face and she turned in his arms, brushing her lips over his. "Show me again, Booth."


	3. Amusement

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

She's never done this before but they had been insistent and when Parker smiled his father's smile she'd found herself unable to resist. Now she's holding tightly to Booth's hand as they slowly make their way around the rink and she can't remember the last time she felt this insecure. She knows he won't let her fall but she hates having to be this dependent.

"You're doing great, Bones."

"I feel ridiculous." She really has to work on her resistance to that famous Booth charm smile. "I can't believe I let myself be talked into this."

"You did this for Parker."

"Next time suggest flying a kite or playing soccer. Anything so that I don't make a fool out of myself."

"You play soccer?" In his astonishment, Booth lets go of her hand and just as he realizes his mistake Brennan loses her balance and winds up on the floor. Despite his concern, he can't hide his laughter as he bends down to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she growls, glaring up at him. "No thanks to you."

"Bones, I'm really sorry."

She smiles and slips her hand into his. "Next time we're doing something you're really bad at."


	4. Afraid

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

"No." Brennan pushes frantically at Booth's chest trying to pry herself out of his arms so that she can get out of bed.

"Temperance, what's wrong?"

She can't breathe, can't think, she has to get out of here. "I can't. I can't."

"Can't what? Talk to me."

She shakes her head and places her hands firmly on his chest, pushing away from him. She'd been fine until he'd spoken the three words she had always been afraid of and now she could feel the walls closing in on her. "It's too much. I can't—I have to go."

He watches her blindly gather her clothes and throw them on, thoroughly confused by the sudden shift in her mood. She had been fine before he—oh God. He'd told her he loved her. "Temperance, slow down."

"No, I can't. I thought I could handle this but I can't. I have to go."


	5. Assessment

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

Booth let out a sigh as he fell back onto the bed. He'd known she wasn't ready to hear how he really felt, but he hadn't been able to stop the words. He should have eased her into it and instead he had scared her.

She had been reluctant to be in a committed relationship in the first place but he had convinced her to give it a shot and she had eventually agreed. They'd had a lot of fun together the last five months but tonight he hadn't been able to hide how he really felt anymore and before he could really think about it, he had told her he loved her.

Her reaction should have been expected but he'd hoped she was ready to accept it. Obviously he'd been wrong and now all he could do was pray that she wasn't ready to give up on them. He would give her a few days and then he would talk to her and get her to see that falling in love didn't have to be a bad thing.


	6. Abhorrence

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

She hated feeling this weak. It wasn't her. It never had been and she had no desire to undergo a drastic personality change. So Booth had told her he loved her. That was no reason for her to practically fall out of his bed and break the speed limit to get to the safety of her own apartment.

She had known how he felt about her on some subconscious level for a while but she'd been able to ignore it. He hadn't said the words so she didn't have to acknowledge them. But now he'd voiced his feelings and she couldn't live in denial anymore. She had to face this.

Booth had shown her that monogamous relationships could work out but she still wasn't ready to hear that he loved her. Her parents had loved her and they'd left. Russ had loved her and he had left. Everyone who loved her left her. It was safer if she protected her heart. Shielded it from the world. It got lonely sometimes but it kept her safe. And it kept her from being this person. This weak person who ran away from her problems and who wasn't really her at all.


	7. Avoidance

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

**Avoidance**

Angela rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend spot Booth and immediately turn and head back in the direction that she had just come from. This was getting ridiculous. It had been two weeks of Brennan avoiding her partner and Booth acting like an abandoned puppy. Angela didn't have the slightest clue what had happened but she was determined to find out.

Brennan refused to talk and Booth always managed to receive a perfectly timed phone call just as Angela started questioning them but that wasn't going to happen this time. She was going to get some answers even if she had to cuff Booth to the platform with his own handcuffs. She was tired of her friends acting like this. They'd finally realized what she had known from the beginning and now it seemed that their relationship had fallen apart but she wasn't going to let that happen. Brennan and Booth belonged together and if she had to make them realize that a second time then that's what she would do.


	8. Apperceive

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

Hodgins cringed as he heard raised voices coming from Brennan's office. This was getting ridiculous. It had been almost two months of fighting and bickering. It reminded him of when Brennan and Booth had first met. The only difference was that then the fights had held a lighter undertone. This time they were darker and more serious. And they weren't just affecting the partners. The entire team was suffering from whatever had caused the distance between Brennan and Booth.

Angela had talked to both of them and tried to get things straightened out but she had only ended up getting yelled at herself. Now everyone had learned to avoid them but it was getting to the point where something would have to change. Soon. None of them could continue living like this. It wasn't good for any of them and their work was starting to suffer. If they didn't find a way to fix things soon then the whole team would fall apart.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hodgins turned and went to find his girlfriend. If his friends weren't going to do anything to repair what had so obviously been broken then it would have to be done by someone else.


	9. Ameliorate

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

"I'm so sorry I reacted that way. I knew how you felt but hearing you actually say the words scared me. It made everything more…real, I guess. I never wanted things to get this bad," Brennan admitted.

"I should have eased you into it. Then maybe we wouldn't be locked in this room," Booth said.

She nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder. She'd missed being this close to him the last six weeks. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to hear it now."

He didn't need to ask what she meant. They were still completely in tune with one another. "I love you, Temperance Brennan."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too."

He pressed a kiss into her hair then rested his head on top of hers. "How long do you think they'll keep us in here?"

"Until they can open the door at the worst possibly time."

He smiled and linked their hands together. "Then let's not give them something to interrupt."

"Works for me."


	10. Admission

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hart Hanson.

Booth growled. Brennan glared. Hodgins and Anglea looked entirely too smug for their own good. After three hours they had finally let their friends out of the elevator, because a closet was too cliché and the only way out of the elevator was too climb the cable, only to find that the couple was none too happy.

"You two are back together, aren't you?" Angela questioned.

"Not the point, Angela." Brennan's voice was brisk as she spoke, conveying her unhappiness with the current situation. "You could have found a better way to get Booth in the same place at the same time."

"Like what? Using Booth's handcuffs? This was the best idea we had and you've all but admitted it worked."

Booth let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. Angela and Hodgins had given them the push they needed but he still wasn't happy about being stuck in the damn elevator for three hours. "Fine. You guys helped us realize how stupid we were being but if you _ever_ do something like this again I'll make sure you regret it." He was teasing, but he was also serious. He knew that his friends were only trying to help, but he hated losing control even in the most neutral of situations and he wanted to make sure that they understood that.

"Understood," Hodgins replied, grabbing Angela's hand and retreating.

"Come on, let's go back to my place and finish what he started."

Brennan's giggle could be heard throughout the entire second floor as they made their way down the stairwell.


End file.
